


Dance Like There's No Music

by braedens



Series: 29 Different Love Stories [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where there are no Werewolves, Alcohol, Cheesy, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Scerek - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc i honestly need derek to be a cp in every au, cop Derek, just cuties like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braedens/pseuds/braedens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 4: we’re getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music & first kiss + scerek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance Like There's No Music

“We’re out of tequila,” Scott frumps, placing the glass bottle of Cuervo back on the granite counter-top. Derek scoffs, because the only reason they’re out is because Scott had drank the rest of the half bottle.

On his own.

He did, though, get Derek to take a couple of shots of whiskey, because _No Derek, the tequila is mine._ Derek didn’t mind. Even if it was four in the afternoon. He’d like to point out that no, he’s _not_ a day drinker. Honestly, Derek isn’t even much of a recreational drinker. Maybe a beer or two when he’s going through paperwork from the firm, or when his other detective buddies force him out after a shift to hang out at the bar and try to set him up with random girls.Little do they know.

But, when Scott shows up to his apartment with hunched shoulders and those fucking sad puppy eyes, Derek figures Scott needed to relieve tension before he admitted any feelings.

So, tequila.

* * *

 

And, frankly, he’d only gotten one shot in before he was spilling to Derek how he’d caught Jonathan making out with another guy when he presumably thought John was exclusively seeing him. And because Scott is less of the angry, lashing out type and more of the pout and bottle it up guy, Derek wasn’t surprised to see Scott acting so resolute.

“He’s a jerk. He doesn’t deserve you,” Derek had said, rubbing a reassuring hand over his back, earning a small smile front Scott, the first he’d seen since he got in.

Three shots in, Scott had persuaded Derek to take one, too, pulling his Jack Daniel's for the liquor shelf in the kitchen. It had been pretty long since Derek had stomached the taste of whiskey, so it went down hard from the coughing that immensed.

Scott had giggled, and it formed a new sensation of warmth in Derek that the alcohol never could.

And now, he has a pouty man blankly staring at the empty glass bottle. “We should get more.” he perks, and stops short when Derek laughs.

“I’m pretty sure we’re both drunk. No driving."

Scott looks shot down, but quickly his smile forms again, and he pushes off the counter top to move to where he left Derek, in his living room, sitting on the floor with his back up against the sofa.

He plops down right next to him, and Derek suddenly feels warm all over with their closeness. Scott throws his head back into the cushion of the sofa, and Derek can’t help but stare at his exposed neck, and the way his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows. “Thanks for hanging with me, Derek,” Scott breaks the silence. “Especially in the middle of a Thursday, on your day off.”

Derek can’t help but snicker. “I didn’t have much of a choice, what with you showing up.” He glances over, and he suddenly regrets his words when he catches Scott’s frown. He doesn’t want to be the cause of it.

“No, Scott, I’ve always got time for you. Always here, whenever you need me.”

Scott doesn’t reply, just blinks up at the ceiling, lips slightly apart when he exhales. Fuck, Derek does _not_ need to be thinking about this. They sit in silence for a few minutes, and Derek wonders if he’s messed up in some way, his clouded thoughts masking his judgment, and mind to mouth filter apparently.

“Do you want to dance?”

Derek turns his head, blinks, and for a second he thinks about asking if he’s joking. But Scott’s staring at him with bright eyes and a soft smile, and Derek’s heart really can’t handle it. “There’s no music,” he asks tentatively, suddenly feeling his palms sweat.

Scott heaves himself up from the ground with a bounce, and he holds his hand out to Derek, who looks at it like Scott’s just held out a rattlesnake.His smile is light, and Derek swears to all the gods that he sees his eyes sparkle. “So what? We don’t need it.”

Derek has to wonder why this, and why now? And why him, if anyone. But Scott has his hand out, waiting, and Derek blames it on the alcohol, because he does something stupid and takes Scott’s hand, allowing himself to be hauled up. Almost immediately, Scott latches to him, placing one of his arms around his waist, and takes Derek’s hand in his other. They have little to no space between them, and Scott must know because he just smiles all bright and adorable when he looks at Derek, and the man can’t help but return it.

Derek knows he’s treading waters. He’s been doing so well keeping his crush on Scott from surfacing, especially since Scott started talking about another guy, John. He likes to think he made progress before that. Scott and he were best friends; the overwhelming pressure of graduating college and careers is what kept them bound for so long; they needed each other to keep them sane. And no,w four years later, Derek just loves that he can say he is in Scott’s life at all.

Then Scott rests his head on his shoulder, and they’re dancing, swaying slowly in circles, the only sound is the echo of their feet and the sounds of their breaths. 

Derek thinks his heart skips a couple beats, but he’s in no position to stop this. This feels good, this feels like happiness and warmth and _home._ And he’s mad it’s not _his._

He thinks Scott reads his thoughts, somehow (Scott laughs whenever Derek thinks back to this moment and claims so), because he lifts his head, and there’s a moment where Derek believes the world, the universe, and everything passed that has stopped, and this moment, the two of them just staring at each other, is in some warped part of time.

Scott’s the one who leans in, because there’s no chance Derek would summon that kind of courage, really.

Their lips meet, and it’s like fireworks explode behind Derek’s eyes. He’s imagined this moment so many times before, in so many ways. But he has to admit, nothing is as perfect as the real thing.

Especially when Scott moves his hand from Derek’s waist to his face, fingers spread. Especially when he gets to move _his_ arm around Scott’s waist, pulling him closer. _Especially_ when he gets to feel the warmth and softness of Scott’s lips, and how he nips at Derek’s bottom lip in a way that Derek didn’t even know he could love so much.

When they pull apart, it’s too son for Derek’s taste, but that thought is out the window when he sees Scott’s kiss-swollen, spit-slick lips, and his eyes practically glowing.

“You kissed me.” Is all Derek can say.

Scott smirks. “You kissed me back.”

“I did.”

There’s a pause.

Scott’s smile grows wide, and Derek all of a sudden feels giddy. “Want to do it again?”

Derek just answers by leaning in this time.

**Author's Note:**

> this work is part of my month long project called "29 Different Love Stories"
> 
> read more about it on my [tumblr](http://braedens.tumblr.com/)


End file.
